nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Layla Danafor
Layla Danafor '[レイラ・ダナフォール,''Reira danafōru], referred to as '''Layla [レイラ,Reira], is a member of the Royal Family of Danafor along with her younger sisters Yama Yukla and Elizabeth Liones. The main protagonist of the fanfiction Seven Deadly Sins: Sin of Betrayal. She betrayed the Kingdom of Danafor several years ago and as such was labeled as a traitor by the Kingdom of Danafor`s Cain and was handed over to the Kingdom of Liones. She eventually joined the Seven Deadly Sins becoming the Sin of Betrayal due to betraying her kingdom due to her seeming like a traitor to her kingdom. Appearance Layla has long flowing blonde hair that and bright blue eyes the color of the ocean. She wears armor on her arms and legs with a dress as a addition to complete her assemble. A belt is worn across the waist of Layla`s dress that is made of gold and silk.She has a gold edged and purple dress that billows at her waist like a clock.Her hair has a maid hairstyle and she wears black stocking on her legs with her armor covering them. A choker with a red ruby is worn around her neck. A corset is also worn on her outfit. Personality Layla is a generally trusting individual but over time she became angered, dark-minded, and tossed away those she thought were nothing just trash. That evil-minded mindset caused Meliodas to have a reason to step it and he did deciding to rule in her place imploring her to take a break which she did relaxing from the duties of ruling her kingdom. She decided to have breaks ever now and then to relax her body and mind from thoughts of work. She eventually joined the ranks of the Holy Knights determined to kill Meliodas for destroying Kingdom Danafor not realizing that Liz one of Kingdom Danafor`s Knights was killed by the Ten Commandments Member Fraudian. History Born as the Heir-in-line to the Kingdom of Danafor`s Throne she was destined to become the Ruler of Danafor. When she was just three years old her father died from an attack on the Kingdom her mother fell ill seven days after leaving Layla as the successor to the throne of Kingdom Danafor. Left without a option Layla assumed the throne of Danafor at age three becoming the youngest monarch in the Kingdom`s history ever. Plot Forest of White Dreams Arc Layla is first mentioned when Gilthunder claims that she is encased in amber and remains alive protected by the Holy Knights. Baste Dungeon Arc After Meliodas, Elizabeth, Diane and Ban escaped the Baste Dungeon, King and Layla are seen with King floating in the air and Layla spreading her wings to fly in the air. The two are watching the shooting stars out of the window. Capital of the Dead Arc Layla is seen calmly chatting with Howzer when Gilthunder enters the room while King is looking out the window. The two calmly discuss something looking over at the chatting pair at the table who was pointing casually at some research notes and discussing the points of such research should it be conducted. Then Gilthunder mentions Meliodas has joined up with Ban and Diane two of the Seven Deadly Sins which makes Layla grit her teeth and demand when are they going after them. Abilities and Equipment As the current Angel Empress and a member of the Seven Deadly Sins, Layla is very powerful. She is strong enough to be able to keep up with Diane and a apprentice Holy Knight. Being a hybrid of Druid,an Immortal, and an angel, Layla has demonstrated the power of all three races with ease. She is able to retract her wings they vanish when she folds them to her back. She can use Purge and she has advanced healing like the rest of the Immortals known as the race of Elves. Upon unleashing her Sacred Treasure`s strength the abilities her Sacred Treasure possessed grew in power making the power she held already grow to a tremendous amount causing Meliodas and Ban to comment on her strength. During her time as the Ruler of the Kingdom of Danafor, her power was rumored to be just rumors but it was later confirmed by Cain who commented that "her power is out of this world. Our Ruler is not human she seems more like a Goddess from the Goddess Clan due to her immense power. To any people who don`t believe the rumors they are bound to end up dead." Category:Character Category:Female Category:Former Holy Knight Category:Kingdom of Danafor